The use of extruder dies located at the exit of an extruder barrel for shaping a hot dough-like mixture is well known. For example, dry foods are often formed by extrusion through a die. Quite often a hot mixture must be cooled immediately upon its entering the open atmosphere from the extruder die. It is often desirable as well that a hot mixture undergo expansion so that voids can be created in the final product, i.e., an expanded pet food. Most dies currently used, however, provide no means to cool the hot mixture before it enters the open atmosphere. These dies furthermore provide no means to expand the hot mixture so as to produce these voids. The little expansion that occurs does so because of the change in pressure at discharge. The present invention, however, provides a means capable of both cooling a hot extrudate as well as enhancing expansion of that extrudate.